


iTunes Challenge 9: Take This Wine amd Drink With Me. Let's Delay Our Misery

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 9: Save Tonight- Eagle Eye Cherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 9: Take This Wine amd Drink With Me. Let's Delay Our Misery

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes challenge where you write quick fics for the first ten songs on shuffle

“I don’t want you to go,” Tommy murmured into Adam’s shoulder.  
“I know, I wish I could stay. I don’t want to go either,” He pulled Tommy in closer, “But you know what? Let’s not ruin this night. Tomorrow, I’ll have to go, but tonight? Let’s just be together,” Tommy smiled softly up at him.  
“Ok,”  
“I’ll break out the wine, we’ll light candles. It’ll be perfect,”  
“Until you have to go…” Adam put his finger over Tommy’s lips.  
“No, shush. No ruining tonight,” Tommy nodded while Adam got out the wine and poured both of them a glass. He lit candles and put on the fireplace, turning off all the other lights in the house. He curled up on the couch next to Tommy while they just stared at the flames, quietly whispering into each other’s ears. Eventually when the wine bottle was empty, Adam got up and gestured for Tommy up next to him. He gently led him to the stack of CD’s.  
“Pick one?” He requested. Tommy glanced over and selected one without speaking. He put in the player and a soft instrumental guitar song rang out. Adam smiled at the music and pulled Tommy close, swaying back and forth in time to the music. As the music went on, they found themselves less aimlessly swaying and more actively dancing together. Feet circling as they spun around and Adam led Tommy into a dip. He rubbed their noses together and both giggled. They seemed completely at ease, blissfully ignoring Adam’s coming departure. As Adam had said, they would let tonight be perfect. Tomorrow would have to come and they would have to separate, but for now? They would dance in circles to sound of guitars and with the light of the fire. And after all, Adam would always be coming back home to him.


End file.
